The Best Cake
by Sapphire4444
Summary: Diamond and Pearl plan a party for Platinum's birthday, but when the cake gets ruined, they're responsible for baking a new one! / Unintended Commonershipping or Haughtyshipping. Happy Birthday Platinum!


**Hi! Sorry about the inactivity! I've, unfortunately, had writer's block with Our Song. I was trying to get up Chapter 5 before I got writer's block, but I was too late. Also, I've been extremely busy with school. But to pass by the time, I figured I'd write a short one-shot for Platinum's birthday!**

 **Without further ado, here's the story! And Happy Birthday Platinum!**

* * *

On one, late October day in the sinnoh region, two boys were frantically planning for a special day. It was their best friend, Lady Platinum's, birthday, and Diamond and Pearl wanted to make sure everything was perfect. They had invited all the dexholders for the party they had been planning for weeks now. There was one problem though…

Dia and Pearl were at the place they had rented out to host Platinum's party, as were the other dexholders. Each was helping decorate. Well maybe not helping, some were arguing too.

Black, White, Sun, and Moon were hanging ribbons and decorations. Whi-two, Y, and Yellow were setting tables while Lack-two, X, and Red were blowing up balloons. Blue was sneaking around and stealing stuff from the dexholders who were working, and Ruby and Sapphire were arguing as usual, something about how Ruby didn't think the colors Sapphire was trying to put together matched? And then Sapphire threatened to beat him up if he didn't stop annoying her about it. Emerald tried to stop them.

Pearl walked up to Green, who was watching Blue stealing the things the rest were trying to hang up. "Uh Green, could you, maybe, try and stop Blue?"

Green just shook his head and sighed, standing up from the wall he was leaning against, "That pesky woman…"

Crystal, Gold, and Silver were responsible for bringing the cake, and they hadn't showed up yet. Dia and Pearl were getting a bit worried, there were only a few hours until Platinum would be arriving. Dia turned to Pearl, "I hope they get here soon…"

Just before they lost hope, Gold came running in the room, holding the cake. "Haha Crys, I told you I'd beat ya here!" he said to Crystal, who was walking in with Silver shortly after Gold had arrived.

"Gold! I told you not to run with the cake!" she scolded him.

"Crys, relax, it not like I'm gonna dr-" suddenly, Gold cut himself off as his grip on the cake slipped and it fell out of his hands. Diamond and Pearl watched it fall in slow motion, it splattered on the ground, spraying pieces of chocolate cake and frosting all over the floor and the three Johto dexholders. Everyone in the room went silent.

Gold looked up at Crystal and Silver sheepishly, "Oops…"

Crystal was fuming, steam practically coming out of her ears. "GOLD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING CAREFUL WITH THE CAKE! THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO LET ME CARRY IT!" She went on yelling at him, Silver just gave him a death glare.

After a few minutes, Crystal came up to Dia and Pearl, dragging Gold behind her. She bowed, "We're so, so, sorry about this! Aren't we Gold?"

Gold nodded nervously and bowed as well, "Yes, I'm so sorry Dia and Pearl!"

Crystal stood back up, "Is there anything we can do, bake a new cake perhaps?"

Dia and Pearl exchanged looks, before Dia spoke, "It's alright Gold, no hard feelings, we know it was an accident!"

"And Crys, it's okay, Dia and I will take care of the cake. Can you just stay here and please make sure everything runs smoothly?" Pearl said.

Crystal nodded.

The Sinnoh dexholders smiled, "Good, we'll see you back here in a few hours with Platinum and the cake!"

* * *

"I can't believe we have to bake the cake!" Pearl complained. Originally, the two boys were going to go to a bakery and buy one, but the baker said it would be ready by tomorrow, and they needed it in a few hours. Now, Pearl and Dia were making their way to Dia's house to bake the dessert.

"Oh really? I kinda want to make it!" Dia responded excitedly.

Pearl laughed, "You just want to make it so you can eat it!" Diamond laughed as well.

By now they had arrived to Dia's house. The boys went into the kitchen and got out a recipe for chocolate cake, Platinum's favorite.

"Pearl, how are we gonna do this? I don't think either of us has ever baked a cake before!" Diamond said worriedly.

"Relax Dia, if we follow this recipe, we should be able to do it fine!"

"Okay, first, it says we need to combine all the dry ingredients into a bowl," Pearl read.

The two dexholders gathered the sugar, flour, and the rest of the dry ingredients the recipe called for and poured them in a bowl, except… they poured it in too fast and the flour blew up in a cloud, covering both Diamond, Pearl, and the kitchen countertop.

They laughed at their mess, and got back to baking, leaving the mess how it was. Next, according to Pearl reading off the recipe, they had to mix the wet ingredients into the dry ones. Dia dumped in a mixture of milk, eggs, vegetable oil, and vanilla into the bowl with the dry ingredients while Pearl got out the electric mixer and put it in the bowl. He turned it on, but he accidentally turned the dial all the way, and the mixture went splattering all over the already messy kitchen, and the boys again.

"Pearl, look what you did!" Diamond complained, gesturing to the even messier mess.

Pearl exhaled, "Sorry! I didn't mean to turn the dial that much!"

Dia looked down on his shirt and noticed a splotch of batter on it. He used his finger to wipe it off and then licked the batter off his finger. He nodded his head in approval. "Well it sure does taste good!" he laughed.

"Well, we have to put this in the oven if we want it to be ready by the time Platinum is supposed to arrive!" Pearl said, quickly turning the mixer back on (making sure it wasn't at the highest setting), to finish mixing the batter.

Dia opened the oven and Pearl placed the cake pan inside. They set the timer for 45 minutes and waited.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Diamond and Pearl looked at each other quizzically. "Were you expecting anyone?" Pearl questioned.

"No," Dia said, shaking his head. "It's probably one of our seniors checking in on us, I'll go answer."

Diamond walked up to the door and opened it to reveal the birthday girl herself. Dia's eyes widened. "Platinum, what are you doing here?" he said, loud enough so Pearl could hear him from the kitchen.

Platinum laughed hesitantly, "You told me to meet you at your house at 2:30, did you not?"

Dia quickly looked at a nearby clock. Sure enough, it was 2:30 on the dot. "Uh, yes, I did say that… um, why don't you come in!"

"Dia, why do you have…, is that chocolate on your shirt?" Platinum asked, cocking her head.

Dia looked at his shirt nervously, only to see the stain from Pearl's mixer explosion on it. "Oh, well you know me, I love eating! Well, I'm gonna go clean this up, how about you sit…," Dia looked around quickly and spotted a chair, far away from the kitchen, "over here! Yeah, make yourself comfortable, I'll… be right back." He rushed into the kitchen, to find Pearl frantically picking up measuring cups and bags of ingredients.

Pearl turned to him, "She's here!?" Dia nodded. "We must've taken too long with making the cake and didn't notice the time!"

"Yeah I think so too, but we have to clean this up! Platinum might come in here at any second!" Diamond exclaimed.

As if on cue, the blunette turned the corner to see the boys running around the kitchen. "What's going on, guys?" she asked them.

The male dexholders sighed, and decided to tell her what happened.

"Well, seeing as it's your birthday, we wanted to throw you a party and we had to bake a cake since Gold accidentally dropped your original one!" Dia explained.

Platina smiled, "Aww, you guys, you didn't have to go through that much trouble!"

"But we wanted to!" Pearl said.

Dia nodded, "Yeah, and we want you to have the best birthday you can!"

Suddenly, the oven timer started beeping. "That should be the cake!" Pearl said. He stuck on a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven door, only to quickly shut it again. "Uh, Dia? How long did you put the timer on for?"

"45 minutes, why?" Dia answered.

"It was only supposed to be 30 minutes, now the cake is burned!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Dia said, sighing. "Now we've really done it!"

"It's okay!" Platinum said, placing a hand on each boy's shoulders. "I'll help you ice it, and it might taste good!"

"Really? Thanks Platinum!" the boys said together.

Pearl sighed, "Ah great, you know about our whole surprise now!"

"It's okay! It's the thought that counts!" Platina reassured.

Dia smiled, "Just try to act surprised when you walk in the room."

Platinum laughed, "Act surprised, huh? I can do that."

* * *

"Anyone want some cake!?" Pearl exclaimed loudly. The dexholders cheered.

He and Dia helped cut and serve the cake to all the guests. They cut theirs and Platinum's pieces last, and went to go sit down next to her. She took a fork and cut into her slice, taking a bite, and scrunched up her face, as if cringing. Diamond and Pearl both took bites of their pieces, and both, including the food addict, Dia, has similar reactions.

"So how do you like the party so far?" Pearl asked Platina.

"It's so fun!" she said excitedly. "Though, this is the worst cake I've ever had!" she laughed. Dia and Pearl joined in.

"Yes it is!" Pearl said.

"Even I think it's gross!" Dia said, causing them to burst into laughter.

Platinum smiled softly, "Even so, it's also the best cake, because you two made it."

The boys smiled at her comment. They then both hugged her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLATINUM!"

* * *

 **Well, sorry if they're a bit OOC, I've never read DPPt before, and I didn't really know how to write Pearl, but I think I did ok!?**

 **Also be expecting a fanfiction for X's birthday, which is coming soon!**

 **Anyways, have a great day! Thanks for stopping by!**

 **~Lil' Sapphy**


End file.
